


six months and a lifetime

by Rosae (PearlTurtle)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Selective Ignoring Of Canon, Seriously fuck canon, ironpatriot rights!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlTurtle/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: "Nate?""No."He can't explain it to Eli. He won't get it. There's a deep fear coursing through his veins, settling in him and pulsing in his bones, seeping into the shadows he sees at night. Nate is terrified. He's destined to become Kang the Conqueror and he can't do anything about it but train. Train with three other teenagers who've been doing this for just over a month and have absolutely no idea what they're doing.





	six months and a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! there's one fic in the ironpatriot tag so i had to change that. comments/concrit is always appreciated!! dt the nate richards rights gc.

i / may

  
  


first meetings

  
  
  


Nate knocks on the door, running over his words again and again in his head. Does he start with the fact he's Kang? Wait, no, that's coming on too strong. Maybe a speech about patriotism is? No, that'd be patronizing. Could he-

  
  


Door swings open. Woman steps out. She's elderly, but Nate knows her to be Isaiah Bradley's wife. Faith Bradley. He's done extensive research. Before he can make out any words, she simply smiles and yells behind her, gesturing for Nate to come in at the same time. She says something along the lines of  _ Eli! One of your friends is here!  _

  
  


Eli would be Elijah Bradley. No powers as far as Nate knows. 

  
  


"Actually, I'm here for-"

  
  


Elijah skids down the last two steps, fixing Nate with a glare.

  
  


"Do I know you?"

  
  


Faith doesn't look perturbed at the fact that her grandson is questioning if he knows someone or not. She slips away with a smile, leaving the two alone in front of the door.

  
  


"Who are you?"

  
  


"I'm Nathaniel. Elijah, could I speak to your fa-"

  
  


Elijah immediately grabs Nate's wrist and pushes him out the door, slamming it behind them. His touch is definitely not soft, but it doesn't seem threatening. 

  
  


"Why do you know my name? Who the fuck are you?"

  
  


If Nate had more interactions with teenagers his own age in his time (at least, interactions in which Nate could consider having "friends"), he might've known how to calm Elijah. Instead, he's an idiot, and so he says:

  
  


"I'm Kang, like, Kang the Conqueror. From the future. Call me Nathaniel. I need to speak wi-"

  
  


" _Kang._ Yeah, right. If you're Kang the Conqueror, I'm Santa Claus. Seriously, why're you here?"

  
  


"Yes, I'm Kang. Well, not yet - I need your father's help. He needs to help me take Kang down."

  
  


Elijah's glare has been fixated on Nate this whole time. Nate hadn't worn the armor to this - too noticeable, and it might come on too strong. He didn't want to seem as if he was just a Tony Stark cosplayer (for the record, Nate knew the best avenger was the Wasp. Iron Man couldn't even compare). By now, the glare had softened; it was still there, but less sharp. Simply for show, as if to maintain a picture of defiance.

  
  


"It sounds like a long story. Start with calling me Eli, and then we'll talk."

  
  
  
  


ii / june

  
  


costumes

  
  
  


Nate's meetings with Theodore and William had gone much better than his experience with Eli. He still wasn't totally comfortable referring to them by their nicknames - they'd known each other for less than a week, and Nate was still trying to figure out what constituted as being friends. They only talked about their training; more work colleagues than friends, Nate supposed, but he'd rather focus his time on training to defeat Kang than gaining popularity points.

  
  


Eli was a little different. Whether it was because he was the only one who knew the whole story of why Nate was here, or because they shared so many interests, he and Nate simply clicked. Despite their  _ debating  _ (not arguing, that would be unprofessional) when running training drills, outside of that, Eli  _ got  _ Nate.

  
  


Nate doesn't want to spend too much time wondering how a boy he'd known for barely a month feels closer to him than anyone other than his family.

  
  


They talk. A lot. It's in one of these conversations that Eli brings up the fact that they're planning to be superheroes and probably need secret identities. Costumes. Live the true superhero life. 

  
  


Of course Theodore and William are automatically on board - they might be the nerdiest people Nate has ever met,  _ including  _ himself. Eli suggests using the Avengers and paying homage to them, if only for the media to like them as see them as something other than completely unknown entities.

  
  


William elects  _ Witch _ for himself, before Theodore points out that the Scarlet Witch hasn't been in exactly good standing lately. He reluctantly concedes to using  _ Asgardian  _ instead. Eli very quickly claims  _ Patriot  _ for himself; Nate knows that Eli has been dreaming for an opportunity like this for a while. An opportunity to fight like his grandfather, to make people remember Isaiah Bradley. Nate's seen sketches of costumes. Whilst Eli's artistic ability leaves something to be desired, he can tell Eli has never wanted something more.

  
  


Theodore goes for  _ Hulkling _ . It's definitely the hardest to choose, since none of the Avengers had been mutant shapeshifters. He supposed he'll just be a teenage Hulk, occasionally with wings if the situation demands it. Only in times of crisis though, since his control with flying was the worst thing Nate had ever seen (at least, until they recruited William). 

  
  


Theodore raises the question of costumes.

  
  


"Will we be wearing their costumes? The shorts work for the actual Hulk, but…"

  
  


Just by shooting a glance at Eli, Nate  _ knows  _ he was biting his lip back from making a comment about how William wouldn't mind that costume for him. Nate would tend to agree.

  
  


"Definitely not. I'm not wearing Cap's uniform."

  
  


"Mall trip!" Theodore was very enthusiastic considering none of them had much money. "I also have some old cloth from some, uh… cosplays I did before if that helps?"

  
  


The way William's eyes light up in total adoration when he hears the word  _ cosplay  _ definitely warranted a slight snicker shared between Nate and Eli across the room.

  
  


Three hours later, a lot poorer, and yards of fabric, a headband with a symbol on it Nate doesn't recognize (Eli would later inform him it was from an anime titled  _ Naruto _ ), some feathers and one needle between them, Nate realizes none of them actually know how to sew.

  
  


They manage to work it out eventually. By 5am, they have something resembling costumes, a long list of truly terrible name suggestions  _ ("Teddy, we are not calling ourselves the 'Heterophobic Avengers'"),  _ countless needle cuts, and entirely too many capes. They still have the Naruto headband, except with wings attached. Nate doesn't question William's choice of outfit.

  
  


"Remind me why we have capes again?" 

  
  


"Because, they're  _ cool _ , Eli! Scarlet Witch had a cape! Thor has a cape!"

  
  


"And look where that's gotten her," Theodore chimes in, "The Wasp doesn't have a cape, and she's the  _ coolest _ ."

  
  


"He's right, you know. The Wasp  _ is  _ the coolest."

  
  


" _ Thank you, _ Nate! See, Billy, I told you I wasn't the only one who thinks she's the best. I mean, have you the videos of her fighting?"

  
  


William holds his cape with an iron grip and his steely expression dares anyone to try and take it from him. Nate doesn't take the risk. The probability of being hit by lightning is a little too high for his liking. Eli shoots a sour look at his own, and even Theodore looks a little apologetic as he throws his away.

  
  


Nate chooses not to keep the cape. Despite the betrayal of removing his cape, William demands to Nate that they watch _ Naruto _ together sometime, since apparently it was an "unforgivable crime" that he hadn't seen it. It would be fun, William said, team bonding. Something friends do.

  
  


Nate feels comfortable calling them Teddy and Billy after that night. Twelve hours of labour on the costumes had definitely brought them closer together.

  
  
  
  


iii / july

  
  


sleepover

  
  
  


"You want me to sleep over at your house? Why?"

  
  


"Because we're a team! And Billy and Teddy know  _ nothing  _ about you. Trust me, it'll be fun."

  
  


Nate wants to say yes - wants to accept and be happy and have fun with his friends. To be a normal teenager who doesn't have to train each waking hour, halted only by the necessity of food, so he can be strong enough to defeat a future genocidal version of himself. Any second wasted could result in all of this being for naught and he can't deal with that. Plenty of time for fun and games and friendship when Kang is dead and long forgotten and Nate is finally  _ free _ .

  
  


At the moment though, he isn't safe. Any moment, Kang could appear and ruin everything Nate had been working towards. He needs to react faster, aim better, plan quicker. He doesn't want to be caught unaware, much less at the house of the Bradleys who have no stake in this.

  
  


"Nate?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


He can't explain it to Eli. He won't get it. There's a deep fear coursing through his veins, settling in him and pulsing in his bones, seeping into the shadows he sees at night. Nate is  _ terrified.  _ He's destined to become Kang the Conqueror and he can't do anything about it but train. Train with three other teenagers who've been doing this for just over a month and have absolutely no idea what they're doing. Who haven't seen to have made any difference or improvement despite lack of trying.

  
  


Every second he wastes could mean Kang gets him and Nate can't deal with that possibility.

  
  


"-and it'll be normal teenager stuff. Team bonding. I know you'll enjoy-"

  
  


" _ You don't know anything about me!  _ I can't do that!  _ We  _ can't do that! You don't know what it's like to live knowing you're  _ Kang the Conqueror!  _ Kang the Conqueror! It's-"

  
  


"Then tell me! You go on and on about how we need to train to defeat Kang. How do we even know he's coming?  _ And _ , you haven't even told Billy or Teddy yet! Of course they won't understand!"

  
  


Eli's voice is picking up quickly. Normally, Nate could settle into the rhythm of the argument, find solace in a debate with someone who's on the same wavelength as him, who spits back retorts with fire in his tone but knows that, actually, the argument means nothing.

  
  


This isn't one of those times.

  
  


"I- I can't-" Nate knows his voice is thick. He's moments away from just breaking down into tears, whether from the anger or fear or frustration. He doesn't have a real response, just a collection of words which mean nothing as he tries to bring some semblance of calmness to his voice. "Kang! He'll come and, I have to be  _ stronger _ , Eli! Better so Kang- so he doesn't-"

  
  


Hands prying nails away from digging into his skin. The indents hurt slightly, and it's all Nate can do to focus on the pain as he attempts to even out his shallow breaths. 

  
  


"Shit, Nate, I'm- I'm sorry, I won't push it. Breathe, Nate. Kang isn't here. Right now, you're safe, okay?"

  
  


Nate makes out a feeble nod.

  
  


Eli continues speaking, Nate tries to hone in on his words, but it's hard. The sound is enough though. He focuses on the pain on his hands, the drone of Eli, the details on the wall of the Avengers Mansion which he can't tear his eyes away from. Time passes. He breathes deeper. Moves his focus to Eli's face. More interesting than the wall.

  
  


"You good, man?"

  
  


"Yeah…" Still shaky. A little embarrassing. Nate shouldn't had let anyone see him like this. Shouldn't let himself be perceived as weak and scared because he isn't  _ allowed  _ to feel that way. There's bigger issues than his emotions.

  
  


It's Eli though, so. That makes it slightly better.

  
  


Nate can't remember a time where he had people around him who'd actually care about this. Who'd listen to this and help him and stay with him whilst he tried to catch his breath. Who wouldn't think differently about him because he let his guard down, whether intentional or not.

  
  


He knows - or, at least, would like to believe - that Billy and Teddy would both do the same, but he's glad it's Eli. Eli, his first real friend. Eli, who argues at the same beat as him and knows exactly what to say when Nate needs it. Eli, someone Nate would trust with his life although they met only a few months ago. 

  
  


Eli, who's just Eli, and because of that he's  _ amazing _ .

  
  


Eli gives him even more reason to hold on if - when - Kang comes. Another link to this time and this life and everything he doesn't want to let go. Eli has this energy around him which  _ resonates  _ with Nate. Connects him to this Earth and gives him another to fight against what he's destined to be.

  
  


So, they agree on a compromise. Tell Billy and Teddy the truth about Kang. More team bonding, but knowing why it's so important for Nate to train and for the rest of them to train with him. It's something, Nate supposes. A breakthrough. 

  
  


"Here's to better communication." Eli muses. Nate can only smile in response.

  
  
  
  


iv / august

  
  


truths

  
  
  


Of course Nate is nervous about this. It's been a couple weeks since  _ that  _ talk with Eli and he's yet to make true on his promise to tell Billy and Teddy about Kang.

  
  


"We need to talk," Eli supplies. They're taking a break from practice, longer than usual, but the sticky heat of August warranted it. Even if Nate tried to compel them to minimize the time they don't spend practising, Nate knows he'd get nowhere. "In the spirit of recent discussions, Nate and I have something to say."

  
  


One beat, then;

  
  


"You're dating?" Teddy looks gutted that Billy could guess that first, before he had a chance to speak.

  
  


"No, why would you-"

  
  


"It's irrelevant," Nate cuts in, "I want to get this over with. I'm Kang."

  
  


Billy starts laughing. Eli shoots him a glare, before, "If you're Kang, I'm-"

  
  


" _ Exactly  _ what I said, but he's telling the truth."

  
  


"I don't buy it. You're not  _ Kang the Conqueror _ ."

  
  


"It's still true! Even if you think the earth is flat, it's still round."

  
  


"Yeah, well, we  _ know  _ the earth is round. Can we prove that Nate is Kang?"

  
  


"Can we prove that the earth is round- I mean, that's beside the point. He's Kang."

  
  


Billy looks dubious. Teddy is furiously googling something. Nate would later learn he was looking up if it was possible to prove that the earth is flat.

  
  


"Do you think I'd  _ joke  _ about this? This isn't funny! This-" Nate's voice cracks and he hates it so, so much. "I'm destined to become  _ him _ . A genocidal intergalactic terrorist and without you all I can't do anything about it!"

  
  


The mood becomes a lot more somber after that.

  
  


Nate explains his life. Where and when he's from. Why he's here. Tries to keep his voice steady. To their credit, Billy and Teddy don't react too harshly.

  
  


"See, Teddy! If we like Nate and Nate is  _ Kang _ , I'm allowed to like the Scarlet Witch."

  
  


"Nate  _ isn't _ Kang! He hasn't killed anyone yet. They're different."

  
  


"He  _ will  _ be Kang."

  
  


"I'm sorry, did you miss the whole point of that conversation? The Wasp is still the best because she hasn't killed anyone."

  
  


Nate shares a glance with Eli and sends a silent blessing and thanks to whatever god exists that he managed to find such wonderful friends.

  
  


"On the topic of truths, Teddy and I are dating."

  
  


Eli rolls his eyes sarcastically. "We didn't notice. Congrats, though."

  
  


Nate echoes this sentiment and everything is fine again.

  
  
  
  


v / september

  
  


school

  
  
  


September means school is starting again and that's awful for all of them. Due to their team being comprised entirely of nerds, none of them had the best experiences in school, and since Nate technically didn't exist by legal standards, he didn't attend a school and therefore was alone most of the day for five days a week.

  
  


In short terms, it could've been better.

  
  


"I'm just saying, if I'm not  _ learning  _ anything I might as well not go. At least I can do something here."

  
  


"School is important, Eli! In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly get paid for being heroes-in-training. You'll need a job eventually, and you'll need to do well in high school to get there."

  
  


"I have a job! At the library! I just haven't shown up to my shifts since we started this thing."

  
  


"Well, why don't you go there! You can't throw away your future so you can be a hero."

  
  


"Oh, that's  _ rich _ coming from you! You don't even have a life outside of being a hero."

  
  


Eli wasn't exactly wrong, but it still stung a little.

  
  


"You can't skip school to be here, Eli! This isn't that important!"

  
  


"Make up your mind! Last week it was,  _ oh we need to be here more to beat the big bad Kang when he comes _ , now it's,  _ oh, Eli, your education is soooo important _ . Which one is it!"

  
  


It's rare their fights extend to things outside of training itself. This is getting a bit too  _ real _ for Nate's liking, and he's always been a better loser than Eli, so he'll let it drop.

  
  


"You came here to train, so let's just-"

  
  


"Maybe I came here because I just like talking to you! Ever consider that?"

  
  


Nate must take too long to respond, so Eli just says,

  
  


"Whatever. I'm going to the library."

  
  


And leaves. Admittedly, not their best interaction. Nate wonders what he could've said differently. What could've made that better. Instead, he deals with it by sparring with holograms of the Sinister Six. 

  
  


Eli comes back two days later, and they don't say a word about that conversation again. Things go back to normal.

  
  
  
  


vi / october

  
  


like

  
  
  


_ That if you were a couple of  _ **_gay_ ** _ nerds, you'd be perfect for eachother? _

  
  


The words stick in Nate's mind. He knows Eli isn't straight, and as for himself, he's never really thought about it. He's never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or anything, and in the midst of all this seems like a weird place to start.

  
  


Objectively, he likes Eli. Eli matches his energy, speaks his language in a way only Eli could. Makes him happy.  _ Gets  _ him. 

  
  


Would he date Eli if the opportunity presented itself? 

  
  


That's a hard question. On one hand, Eli is Eli and everything wonderful, on the other hand, Nate is Kang. He doesn't think they'd ever be able to share the same thing Billy and Teddy do, at least, definitely not until the threat of Kang is removed. It's too risky, until then. All his energy must be focused on beating Kang, and then he can focus on other things. Relationships are definitely not his priority at the moment.

  
  


That being said, he wouldn't have complained if Eli gave him CPR instead of Billy.

  
  


Either way, it's complicated, and-

  
  


"Earth to Nate?"

  
  


"Sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts."

  
  


"I could tell. Seriously, don't feel bad about what happened in the field. I shouldn't have pushed for us to go out like that."

  
  


Nate contemplates. Time is everything to him. One moment, he could be here, the next Kang could've taken him back to the future and he'd lose all of this.

  
  


"It's not that. I like you, Eli."

  
  


"Thanks, man. I like you too?"

  
  


" _ No _ . Think Billy and Teddy like."

  
  


Silence.

  
  


Eli sure took his time to respond with a solid,

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


"Oh?"

  
  


"Shut up! I haven't done this before. Let me think."

  
  


Nate lets him think.

  
  


"So, you want to date or something?"

  
  


That's a hard question. Nate already thought of an answer, but it's long and complicated and.

  
  


It's Eli. Of course Eli will understand. 

  
  


"Not yet. Once Kang is out of the picture-"

  
  


"I'll wait. I like you, too. Billy and Teddy style."

  
  


Nate lets out a shaky breath of relief and everyone is well. Eli mutters something about  _ maybe Billy and Teddy will be our always _ and it's something Nate doesn't understand but he laughs anyway. Relief. Euphoria, maybe. This is it. Their chance to be normal teenagers and be  _ happy _ without worrying about everything.

  
  


Nate isn't sure he deserves this. This chance. This opportunity. He'll take it anyway.

  
  
  
  


vii / november

  
  


goodbyes

  
  
  


Nate doesn't have much to say about this. Kang comes, a fight happens. Everything from May was for naught.

  
  


Eli grips onto him and he can see Billy and Teddy out of the corner of his eye. He speaks quietly, quickly, trying to fit everything he wants to say in too little words so the world doesn't disintegrate around them.

  
  


Eli begs him to stay. Nate doesn't want to listen, doesn't want Eli to convince him to stay here whilst Teddy and Billy fade into nothingness. Eli could change his mind. He wouldn't stay for himself, but he'd stay for Eli.

  
  


Eli eventually devolves into silence. Nate tries to take him in, his voice and features and everything about him so he has something to tide him over until they meet again. He feels Eli's warmth and his touch and hates the fact that this might be the last time they see each other.

  
  


Fuck Kang. They're sixteen. Just kids wanting to live their life and figure it out on their own time. Fuck destiny and everything that means Nate has to go back to his own time to become Kang. He's not scared, anymore. Just angry. Filled with frustration and hate for the cards life handed them.

  
  


What made them different from Billy and Teddy? Why do they get to disappear in one another's arms, only to reappear as soon as Nate leaves? Why does Nate have to be the one to give everything up so everyone else can be happy? Why is he the only one who has to sacrifice?

  
  


No use dwelling on it.

  
  


Nate lets out a weak smile. "Don't wait for me, Eli. I- I loved this, and these past months and  _ everything. _ "

  
  


It's only been months. He's only known these people for months and yet-

  
  


"I loved all of you  _ so much.  _ I loved being a Young Avenger."

  
  


No-one outside of his family has ever told Nate they loved him before. Eli doesn't say it, but he doesn't have to. His expression says it all.

  
  


Meeting Eli, forming the Young Avengers, everything that has happened these past months. It didn't get a happy ending. It wouldn't finish with starlight and forever like Billy and Teddy inevitably would, or be immortalized and last despite everything that could happen. Kang happened, Kang was always supposed to happen, and when he did it had to end.

  
  


Nate doesn't want to say goodbye, but he does.

  
  


The Young Avengers last, though. He's glad he could give them something back for all they gave him. The friendship formed from arguments and watching anime as a team since they thought it was important that Nate understood their jokes. Debates over who the best Avenger was, and whether the X-Men were better or not. He wasn't lying when he said he loved it.

  
  


He goes with Kang, though. He says goodbye and that's the end of his story with the Young Avengers.

  
  
  
  


+1

  
  


december

  
  


wedding

  
  
  


Nathaniel hears of a wedding between one Wiccan and Hulkling. He didn't expect to be invited, and wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an invite. Imagine inviting Kang the Conqueror to your wedding? It's crazy.

  
  


He goes anyway, though. If only to see how these people he once knew were doing. He's glad Hulkling kept the name. Wiccan changed his, and Patriot quit the Young Avengers so Hulkling was the best legacy remaining of the original incarnation of the team.

  
  


Nathaniel sees Elijah Bradley. He's not dancing, or standing with anyone in particular. Doesn't seem to have brought a date to the wedding. Nathaniel wonders if that was by choice, or if he had someone. He'll have to find out.

  
  


He asks. The other guests are, understandably, a little shocked when Kang the Conqueror appears. He's here personally, though, so there is no cause for alarm.

  
  


Elijah didn't bring a date. Doesn't have one. Nathaniel changes that. They dance, and maybe, just maybe, they could have this one day. Billy and Teddy style.

  
  


There's a lot to figure out. Nathaniel is Kang. But, Elijah - Eli - waited for him. He waited and suddenly Nate is a teen again, young and learning to love.

  
  


They'll try to figure it out together.

  
  


(And, they do).

  
  



End file.
